


Experiments Of The Asylums

by sadandlonelyBOY



Series: The Darkness [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Hybrids and Supernatural creatures try to find a way to escape the asylums that took them as patients and turned them into freaks of nature.





	1. The Hybrid Theory

Do Kyungsoo was the asylum's first experiment for the hybrids. He was the fail of the bunch. The runt of the bunch. Kyungsoo was the dog hybrid. Then there was Kim Jongin the cat hybrid. And lastly you have Wu Yifan the rabbit hybrid. Jongin was the first "born" of the hybrids. Then it was Yifan. Kyungsoo was the last. Of the first bunch anyways. The next bunch to be turned into hybrids were these three boys. Park Chanyeol Huang Zi Tao and Zhang Yi Xing. Park Chanyeol was the dog hybrid. Huang Zi Tao was the rabbit hybrid. Zhang Yi Xing the cat hybrid. These six boys were often locked in rooms by themselves. Kyungsoo would scream and cry at first. After three days of being alone he just glared at the door.


	2. The Supernatural Creature Theory

Kim Joon Myun was the demon of the bunch. Which quite different from his normally innocent side. The asylum's "doctors" thought that giving Joon Myun an evil side would make their studies more interesting. Oh Sehun was the angel of the bunch. Although Sehun was mostly a mixture of good and bad the new angelic side that was added to him made it to where Sehun was constantly being well an angel. Byun Baek Hyun was the weirdest experiment. He more so resembled a human with horns. Baek Hyun personality often switched and so would his appearance. If he was happy he looked like a normal human. If he was sad his eyes and hair turned a blue color and weird tear shaped gems appeared on his face. If he was mad the horns would appear and his eyes and hair turned red. If he had a mixture of emotions his appearance would change rapidly. It was very painful for Baek Hyun. Lu Han was another weird experiment. He was often able to cause anything around him to move or just do anything he could think of. More times than not Lu Han used this ability to trick the "doctors". Kim Jong Dae was a half ghost half human half animal creature. He would be able to wonder around without anyone seeing him. Although he could not walk through solid objects. He was also able to shapeshift into any animal he has seen in his life. Kim Min Seok was able to talk with different beings that are not of earth or that are alive. Many times the "doctors" found Min Seok staring at his wall talking to someone. These were the Supernatural Experiments. Most of them were feared by the others in the asylum.


	3. Hybrids and Supernaturals Meet

The hybrids of the asylum all knew about the supernaturals. Today was the day they would meet. Kyungsoo was scared. He had heard stories about the supernaturals. Kyungsoo heard the "doctors" walking to his room."Kyungsoo time to meet the others." A Man yelled. Kyungsoo stood up and walked out of the room. He ran to the other hybrids. The Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. The other hybrids often protected Kyungsoo. The six hybrids walked towards the large day room. This room was were the patients were supposed to be when they weren't locked in their rooms or being experimented on. As the hybrids entered the room the supernaturals turned quickly." Pick out the runt Lu Han." The Doctor said. Lu Han looked at all the hybrids." That one." Lu Han said as he pointed at Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo meet your new roommate Lu Han." The Doctor said. Kyungsoo shook his head quickly. He didn't want a roommate." Chanyeol pick out the angel." The Doctor said. Chanyeol pointed at Joon Myun." Incorrect you are now roomed with the demon." The Doctor said. Chanyeol looked scared." Jong Dae pick out a hybrid." The Doctor said. Jong Dae stared at them. He quickly pointed to Yi Fan."Okay Yi Fan go to Jong Dae." The Doctor said. This went on for roughly ten minutes. All that was left was Zi Tao and Baek Hyun." Everyone socialize get to know each other and don't forget we see everything." The Doctor said with a smile." Well now why don't we do something to get to know each other." Min Seok said." Like what." Kyungsoo said." Shut it runt." Joon Myun said. Kyungsoo growled at him. Lu Han stared at Joon Myun. A chair flew towards Joon Myun. Lu Han smirked. Joon Myun glared at him. Lu Han smiled. Baek Hyun appearance suddenly changed. The hybrids all ran away from the supernaturals. Baek Hyun looked down. His appearance changed again and again. Baek Hyun let tears of pain fall from his eyes. Kyungsoo stared at Baek Hyun curiously. The other hybrids tried to hide.


	4. Talks With The Doctor

Baek Hyun was sat in the "doctors office". He was ready to run." Byun Baek Hyun how have you been anything new with you." The Doctor said." Well of course there is something new there is always something new and it is always painful for me." Baek Hyun yelled. His appearance began to change. The horns grew. His eyes and hair turned red. Baek Hyun tried to pull his hair out. The doctor smiled slightly." I see that your sudden changes in appearance hurts and is caused by extreme emotions." The Doctor said with a chuckle." You turned me into a freak." Baek Hyun screamed." How so you are better than before." The Doctor said. Baek Hyun tried to gran the doctor. Other workers grabbed Baek Hyun and dragged him out." Bring in Oh Sehun." The Doctor said. Sehun was in the room almost as soon as the doctor called for him." You needed me Sir." Sehun said." Yes I am wondering have you noticed anything different about yourself." The Doctor said. Sehun hesitated but soon spread out the wings he had grown." Interesting it seems the angelic side you now have is slowly changing your physical appearance." The Doctor said. Sehun was quickly shoved out of the room. Joon Myun was next." Joon Myun have you done anything out of character." The Doctor asked." I am angrier than I have been you have caused me to hurt others." Joon Myun shouted. He stormed out of the room.  Jong Dae slowly walked into the room." Is Jong Dae in here." The Doctor said. Jong Dae rolled his eyes. Jong Dae allowed himself to become visible." Interesting I see you are now able to control your ability to be invisible and visible." The Doctor said." Yes I have and trust me I will use this to my advantage." Jong Dae said. He quickly made himself invisible and ran out of the room. Lu Han walked into the room." Lu Han notice anything new about yourself." The Doctor said. Lu Han glanced at the pen the doctor was holding. Lu Han stared at it never taking his eyes of the pen. After a minute of staring at the pen it got crushed." Is that new enough for you." Lu Han said with a chuckle." Out." The Doctor said. Lu Han ran out of the room. Min Seok wandered into the room." Min Seok." The Doctor said." The ghost of your failed experiments follow you they told me to run but I did not and of course I am now stuck here in this hell." Min Seok said as he left the room." Let's skip the hybrids for today we won't see anything new with them unless." The Doctor said but soon trailed off. An evil smile appeared on the doctors face." The hybrids bring them to the the experimenting room." The Doctor said.


End file.
